swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nym's Theme Park
The themepark of the Feeorin smuggler Nym begins in the throne room of his stronghold, the only starport on Lok. Quick WP Reference :/wp Lok 478 4768 Jinkins :/wp Lok 473 4770 Kole :/wp Lok -3027 -681 Droid Cave :/wp Lok 6467 3885 Imperial Prison :/wp Lok 902 -4193 Imperial Facility :/wp Lok 910 -4260 Computer Storage Unit :/wp Lok 854 -4234 Supply Crate :/wp Lok -2816 -710 Rare Melee Weapons III #12 :/wp Lok 6650 4058 Rare Melee Weapons II #12 Part One Once you get to the stronghold, speak first with Jinkins, a Bith to Nym's left (/wp 478 4768). Jinkins will tell you that the Sulfur Lake Pirates, competitors on the planet, need taking down a few notches, and that they have recovered a droid that Nym has taken a keen interest in. Jinkins tells you that you can get information on how to beat the pirate's security by talking with the fellow who built it - who just happens to be in Nym's stronghold at the moment. He is in the cantina of the stronghold, and is called Choster (Retired Engineer) (/wp 519 5058). Go speak with him, and he will tell you that he armed the security AI with a set of random riddles. Correctly answering the riddles disarms the security, where the pirates are sure to be keeping the captured droid. He can't tell you exactly what the questions are, but he says that the riddle topics will be "the color wheel," "math," and "Tatooine humor." You do not actually have to go talk to Choster if you do not want to, you can simply speak to Jinkins to advance the quest. Return to Jinkins, and he will give you directions to the Droid Cave (/wp -3027 -681) of the Sulfur Lake Pirates. The caves are guarded by the following: *Pirate guard (CL30) *Pirate sharpshooter (CL31) *Pirate captain (CL32) *Trained veeermok (CL21) The caves split at the beginning - go Left all the way to the bottom until you come to a Hacker next to a Terminal. The Hacker tells you that he's been trying to slice the security, and he knows he can do it except that it keeps asking him the strangest questions. You, of course, are prepared for this, having spoken to Choster and done a Wikipedia search on the color wheel. The answers to the questions, in no particular order, are: * "Orange" for the colorwheel question * "720" for the math question * "Sir!" for the joke punchline Once the security is down, so straight in and "Open" the Defunct Droid inside. You will need to return to Jenkins - he will give you the next part of the mission. Note: while there you may want to get the collection item for Rare Melee Weapons close to the droid at /wp -2816 -710. Part Two Jenkins is quite pleased with your work, and slices the droids memory banks. He says that it contains the information on the Empire which he had hoped, and that you should now speak with Kole, the Chadra-Fan next to him (/wp 473 4770). Kole tells you that the data from the droid indicates that there was a terrible accident at an Imperial prison here on Lok which resulted in a poisonous gas driving the workers there mad. Kole says that any gas that drives Imperials crazy is a gas Nym has great interest in, and he wants a sample of it. The facility is still guarded by droids, and the crazed Imperial workers. Kole says it would be a good idea if you went and saw the fellow who designed the droids for the prison, a retired officer who now spends his time at the cantina. Seek out Sergeant Moore in the back of the stronghold's cantina (/wp 479 5031). Moore has a checkered past with the Empire (his "retirement" was't completely voluntary) and he will need some buttering up, in the form of a small bribe. He tells you that the prison is actually a pet project of the Imperial Inquisitor and is so secret not even most Imperials know about it. He gives you a lowdown on the security, and tells you to be off. Again here, you do not actually have to go speak with Sergeant Moore, you can simply speak to Kole again and the quest will advance. Return to Kole and get the location. Then head out to the cave (/wp 6467 3885). Its security is actually quite poor: *Enraged Miners (CL7) At the bottom of the cave is an Air-filtration unit. Open it, and you will get a message to return to Kole. Note: while there you may want to head into one of the side rooms and get the collection item for Rare Melee Weapons at /wp 6650 4058. Part Three Kole congratulates you and sends you to Nym himself. Nym wants you to go to an Imperial research facility, steal their research, and a crate of Imperial Military Grade Grenade Casing Units (IMGGCUs) Nym has his eye on. Nym tells you that you can get some extra information on the facility by speaking with one of his informants. The informant is unnecessary; talk to Nym again, get the Imperial facility location, and head out. The facility (/wp 902 -4193) is guarded by the following: *Droideka (CL56) *Random named NPCs (CL11) *Scientist (CL1) Deep inside the complex are the two things you need. The Computer Storage Unit (/wp 910 -4260) contains the research Nym requires ("Open" it and you get a message saying that you have found it). The second item, a Supply Crate (/wp 854 -4234) contains the IMGGCUs Nym wants. "Open" it, you get a message updating you, and then get out of the complex and return to Nym. ''Congratulations! You have completed Nym's Theme park!'' Rewards *Nym's Slug Thrower *Badge, Nym's Themepark Category:Theme Parks Category:Lok quests